


Break Point

by jaylene



Series: Smut Mondays [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene





	Break Point

“What the hell is your problem?” Sakura demanded, shoving Madara up against the wall.

She’d snapped, there was no doubt about that. There was good reason for it though. Madara was driving her crazy with a constant barrage of insults, strange menacing looks, and a new demand for spars with her.

Sakura honestly thought he was trying to kill her.

She was fed up and his behavior was only growing more strange and erratic. Attempted attacks on Obito, wandering around listlessly half-clothed, and new attempts to cook made Sakura believe that he had truly lost it. He’d fallen to the Uchiha insanity, even though his Curse of Hatred was almost completely eradicated.

Sakura was nearly a nervous wreck which led to now.

“What is this all about?” Madara asked, eyes Sharingan red. Even though he couldn’t use his dōjutsu, he liked to keep it activated around her.

“You know what this is about,” Sakura replied, pressing her arm against his throat.

He chuckled slightly, leaning back and baring his throat. “I honestly have no idea.”

“Your behavior?” Sakura said. “Your treading on thin ice, Madara. I can handle eccentricities but if you keep behaving so erratically, _dangerously_ , I’ll have to report you to Tsunade-shishou.”

“I haven’t noticed any changes,” Madara replied, eyes averted.

Sakura snorted. “You been more of an asshole than usual. You’ve attempted to attack Obito more than six times in the last week. Where is this hatred coming from? You didn’t start behaving like this until…” Sakura trailed off, mouth agape.

Madara squirmed, neck hot and flushed.

“Until Obito and I started…” Sakura cleared her throat.

“ _Fucking_?” Madara finished, tone dark. “Yeah.”

“Are you _jealous_?” Sakura asked incredulously. “Seriously?”

Madara shrugged, ears red. “So what if I am? It isn’t fair. I live here too. I liked you first. Thought you had fire.” He glanced down at the arm across his neck. “Still do.”

Sakura looked down, surprised and unsure how to handle his advances. She was interested, sure. Why wouldn’t she be?

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the tent in his loose pants.

“ _This_ arouses you?” Sakura asked, gesturing to her arm over his throat.

“I told you,” Madara replied, eyes smoldering. “I like fire.”

A slow smile curled up Sakura’s lips as she decided to throw caution to the wind.

“I can work with that.”

* * *

 

Sakura pushed Madara down onto her bed, wrestling with him for dominance, for control.

Sakura’s chakra won out and she moved over him, divesting him of his lounge pants and underwear. She stared at him, from the dark weeping tip of his cock to the wild curls that surrounded it and trailed up to his bellybutton.

Sakura grinned, shucking her own pants and lowering herself over him. She set a ruthless pace, bouncing and gliding over him.

Madara moaned, hands moving to pull away her shirt and bra. He took her breasts in each hand, strumming his thumbs against her nipples.

Sakura keened, bowing over him. Her movements stuttered slightly and Madara smirked.

He took advantage of her distraction, pulling out and flipping her over on the bed. Sakura scrambled on her hands and knees, mourning his loss for but a moment.

Madara lined himself up with her before pushing forward, biting into her shoulder to keep from groaning aloud at the new angle. Sakura was all around him; tight, wet, moving heat. She was _perfect_. His eyes rolled as he placed one hand down on the bed, the other looping around her waist to pull her impossibly closer.

Sakura shuddered at the assault of sensations. Madara within her and around her, stroking and touching her in all the right spots. Sakura pushed back against him as best she could, letting him know that she was ready.

Madara snapped his hips back and forth, leaning over Sakura’s body as he set a harsh rhythm, slaking both his and Sakura’s appetites. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not like this. His fingers deftly moved to circle her clit and he couldn’t help but smile as she began to sing. He could get used to this.

He hoped Obito heard them.

Sakura felt the end approaching fast but she refused to be first. She leaned forward onto her elbows, grinning when Madara cursed. Sakura squeezed him rhythmically, smiling victoriously when Madara cried out his release. Sakura followed him over the edge, enjoying the way the knot in her gut tightened and relaxed into bliss.

Madara huffed into her shoulder, still deeply seated in her as he pulled her back, moving so she sat in his lap. Sakura felt a frisson of warmth as he shifted within her.

“I know what you did there,” said Madara, nipping at her bared shoulder.

“I have no idea what you mean,” said Sakura, airy and innocent.

Madara chuckled and Sakura bit her lip at the way he moved within her. He’d softened, but Sakura could feel the way he grew once more.

“Again?” Sakura asked, more than slightly impressed at his recovery time.

Madara’s hands settled on her thighs, lifting her up and down. “As many times as you’ll allow,” he promised as he set about sending her reeling once more.


End file.
